The Best of Both Worlds
by Ms.Storyteller14
Summary: Duncan is a skater-punk from a low income neighborhood who comes from a broken-home. Courtney is a daddy's girl who lives in a mini masion and wants to become something in life! What happen when these two differet paths cross? Will it be love or madness


**This is my First TD story. The main couples are DXC, minor couples are GXB, GXT, and more **

**The first chapter….**

**Of The Best of Both Worlds….**

Chapter One: Hard Knock Life

Duncan P.O.V

Everyone thinks they lives are harder than others. Who sold the most drugs? Who had to play the father role in their house? Who did the most drugs to take away the pain that was happening to them? Like it's a competition of whose life was more fucked up than someone else's? That's bullshit. I finally learned now being 16, everyone has different backgrounds and situations they've been in. I used to argue with my friends about whose childhood was most fucked up. We were never ashamed. Shit, should we have been? Who knows, we were young. My life may not be what someone classifies as the worst, but it is shitty. From the crib till now my life has been nothing _but _shitty!

I live in Rory Park that's in Cali; we call it Madville though because crazy shit happens here and it's a low income neighborhood.

I head down stairs to see people lying on the floor and sleep. Damn did they party last night!

I looked to see my mom and her stupid boyfriend Harry passed out on the couch.

I fuckin hate Harry he is a fucking slob. He has no job what so ever, he is a fucking junkie, and he is only like two years older than me! Not to mention he fucking Despises me.

I looked to see my mom purse, smiling I tiptoe over, trying not to step on anybody and look to see if I could "borrow" 20 bucks.

"Mummy" I hear Harry say

I pause praying I don't get caught, he goes back to sleep, not even noticing me.

I tiptoed back upstairs to my room, and started to get dress for school.

I looked at my bare tattooed chest and put on a black "wife beater", with my signature skull on it. I looked at my now flat Mohawk, and messed it up to make it look a little wilder.

I put on some baggy shorts, wearing them a little below my waist, and put on my favorite red converse which had writing all over them. I examined the writing, it had people signatures, drawings of skulls, and girls numbers all over the red material –note to self, call those girls later- I went back down stairs to see mom and harry now woke, good I hope they get this shit cleaned up and didn't find out I took the money.

* * *

"Morning dunky" my mom says taking a long swig of her beer, goddamn this fucking early.

"Morning ma" I grabbed my skateboard and was going to head out when harry called me.

"Aye boy you didn't see me here" he said in his raspy voice

"Yea doesn't mean I was going to speak to you, and you have the nerve to call me a boy when your barley 19" I said smirking I know he hates it.

"Why you son of a bitch" he said getting up from his spot stomping toward me

"Oh I got your bitch" I said in his face

My mom jumped up to break us up, something she's use too.

"Now harry leave da boy along" My mom said

He stormed up stairs. "Ma you seen my skateboard" I asked looking around for it.

I followed her eyes to a guy using my board as a pillow, rolling my eyes I lightly kick him off my board, and headed out the door to meet my friends at the "cave".

* * *

The Cave is this abandon skate park, it used to be nice place when I was like 4, but it got closed down and now it's completely tagged up and looks more like a junk yard, but it's a place where me, my friends, and other locals hang out.

When I got to "the cave" Geoff, DJ, and Justin was waiting for me.

"Dude what took you so long?" Geoff said rushing toward me

"My ma boyfriend was being the dick he usually

"Well are we going to stand and talk, or are going to skate" Justin said skating in between us

We quickly skated behind him. We all have been friends since about the 4th grade, and skating has always been one of our medicines to escape the madness.

Geoff is wearing his usual attire no shirt and some baggy jeans, Justin wearing a v neck shirt, ripped jeans, and a bandanna, and DJ wore his 'dj' shirt with his beanie.

"Man when are you going to start wearing shirts?" DJ asked

"I have to agree with DJ on that" Justin sided

"Their no time for all that check it out" we all went over to Geoff who pulled out a bag of shrooms

"Man where you get this shit from?" I asked taking the Ziploc bag

"Never mind that, dude I tried this shit before and it takes you on these special "Trips", it's crazy dude you gotta try it"

I looked at the bag for a sec "Fine I'll do it"

"Were in then" DJ and Justin said in union

"Cool" Geoff sat down and begin cutting them up in small little pieces

"Ok I'll be first since I already tried them" Geoff ate it and in a matter of seconds he was in a complete faze, with a big goof smile.

The rest of us tried it, I made sure not to get a lot because I have no clue what were these "Trips" were about.

* * *

_Next thing I know the place was spinning around. I looked around at where I was at when I notice a little kid sitting at a table coloring in a color book. The little kid looked just like me when I was little! Wait that is me, I had to be about 6 or 7 at this time._

_I looked as the door slammed open to reveal my worst nightmare, my dad _

"_What the hell you're doing here Duncan, why aren't you upstairs" he screamed _

_My little me flinched "I just wanted to draw dad" I said lowering my head_

"_WELL COLORING DOSENT GET YOU A JOB DOES IT" he yelled spit flying all on little me face _

"_If you want to be an artist it does" little me mumbled _

"_What did you say?" _

"_Nothing dad" _

"_Get your ass in your room, and where that slut is you call your mom" He said _

_Little me ran upstairs and started crying. I don't remember me crying a lot._

_I heard yelling and screaming, then smacking, thumps, and more screaming. Then I hear the front door slam._

_My door creaked and I feared it was my father coming to beat my ass now, but it was my mom and her eye was black. _

_I got up and ran over to hug her; she held me in her arms and began rocking me back and forth. "It's alright sweetie daddy can't hurt us no more" _

_The words rang in my ears. _

_No more _

_No more_

_No more _

_

* * *

_

I got up to see that Justin and DJ were shaking me. "Duncan mans you good?" DJ asked concern in his face.

"Yea I was just pretty fucked up" I said chuckling a little

"We all were" Justin agreed

"That shit is pretty strong" DJ said

We skated in silence for the next hour or so, when Geoff started jumping up and down like a crazy Justin bieber fan.

"Dudes! Theirs is going to be a party at Wyatt beach today!"

Wyatt beach, the name made me twists my face up. Geoff must have notice my face up. Geoff must have notice "Dude I know that place is crawling with preps and rich kids, but come on we could turn that upside down" Geoff said

"But once they see us and the clothes were wearing they 'I'll make us turn right around

"They can't because I got an invitation and could bring anybody I want"

We all looked at each other and in union said "Let's do this!"

We all jumped in Geoff's beat up Chevy and were off

Let the games begin!

* * *

Im going to be switching P.O.V. from Duncan to Courtney each chapter, you can also request P.O.V I'll be more than happy if you do. Please Review will update soon!


End file.
